Happy Fathers Day
by Shota Maid Productions
Summary: This is PrincessAmi13's 'Family is a Haven in a Heartless World' but with some extra fun! Roy has feelings for his father but wont let anything stop him from getting what he wants from his father anymore! RoyxEliwood and EliwoodxRoy.


Authors Note- This is a extended version to PrincessAmi13's story 'Family Is A Haven In A Heartless World' I'll continue where she left off.

YES I DID ASK HER PERMISSION!

Her brothers and children read her stories on her account and she couldn't be known writing these...so I will for her!

This is my first time writing one of these but I think I read enough to make a pretty decent one at least.

I'd appreciate it if you could give some constructive criticism to help me get better. I don't want all negetive like cause I'll loose my modivation to write more or better.

Well ENJOY my sexed up extended version~

* * *

><p><span>Family is a Haven in a Heartless World<span>

My Father.

The very person everyone compares me to.

Don't get me wrong I don't hate him for it. My father is a hero. He saved mankind. It's only natural that his son would be something special, right?

I had thought the same thing. Nothing as spectacular had came to the land since. Wars had broke out every now and then. But nothing to prove myself worthy of calling myself the great Eliwood's son.

((()))

My father has kept his more youthful appearance thanks to my mother. My mother, Ninian, was part dragon she had something with her…Dragonstone was it?

She left it in my fathers hands knowing he would keep it safe even if she passed away.

Dragons have a long lifetime so with him holding the stone with dragons power it would only seem reasonable some of its power had leaked or faded from the stone as time also passed by.

((()))

I walked through the corridors of the busy Pheraen castle looking for just one person. My father. Zephiel had passed my mind. 'Why would I be thinking of him at a time like this?'

Because, his father was cruel and mine is kind. His father would look the other way and never acknowledged him and learn on his own. My father is always there and helped me along the way with everything I do.

Our stories are completely different. Was his father so blind as to deny his child not just out of hate for the mother but out of jealousy? That his own son at a young age could easily made a better ruler then he was.

It's a shame. The hateful world we live in these days. I'm sure he isn't the only one with this kind of story.

Your family is your Haven if you can't turn to your parents or your siblings who do you run to when you had enough? When you want to brake down? When the world turns its back and hurtles you into utter despair?

I clenched my fist tightly. This has been clouding my thoughts since we killed the Evil consumed King of Bern. Was it his fault he had fallen into such despair he had turned to dragons to bring the entire world in to that same place with him?

Was it his fault he turned out that way. If his father treated him differently would he still be alive today ruling a great country?

I clenched my teeth and let out an angered groan.

"Roy? Are you alright?" I turned around. Calming down at the sight of my father and smiled, "I'm fine. I should be asking you."

"Don't even give a second thought about me." He stated almost worried about me. It actually saddened me a bit with that comment. I know he didn't mean it that way though.

"General Roy!" called a Pheraen soldier.

"Hm?" I turned at my new permanent title. "Its about the casualties and funding of the war!" I nodded and I looked back at my father.

He just smiled, "It's fine we can talk later." My father was to nice for his own good sometimes.

A few steps down the hall I turn to take another glance. He had looked as if he was lost in his own thoughts. I had let out a soft laugh my father actually looked, eh…cute?

Was that even right? What son thinks his father looks cute? I shake the thoughts away, I was supposed to be thinking about the aftermath of the war anyways.

((()))

I had almost dozed off a few times. The casualties were high and the money we had left was decent enough nothing anyone wouldn't guess. Why did I need to be here? General, that's right.

((()))

"Father!" I had ran over; happiness was overwhelming. "Change of mood? You looked so distraught earlier." He laughed cause honestly it didn't matter. A small blush crept on my cheeks during the silence.

"Um…Father…I uh…" I couldn't find my words, this was so unlike me. "What is it something wrong?" my father questioned and I looked up at him. Silence continued.

I wrapped my arms around my father. A simple hug. "I missed you."

With my father not feeling well I had been in charge of a lot of duties even before the war. I haven't gotten time with my father in so long. Just the two of us. Like when I was younger. Except it felt different then I thought it was going to be.

My Fathers essence was enough to make me weak. Just standing there with him I almost felt faint. With all the dead bodies I had created the immense dangers I fought through and just being in my fathers presence was enough to make me so weak.

"Roy you ok? You look like your about to faint maybe you should lay down?" My father suggested. I pulled away from my father still a bit dazed. "No I'm fine." I smiled. Everything about this whole situation was uncharacteristic for me.

It wasn't long after we were talking that my father had felt the need to lay down for a bit. I hate seeing him like this. Sword fighting is…well, was a part of his life. Now he can only last a few swings before he can barely stand.

My father was sleeping. I had laid down on the comfort of my bed but I wasn't able to relax. It seems like everyone was able o get a happy ending. What about my father, what about Zephiel, what about me?

I didn't feel closing, I wasn't able to rest. Maybe father would know?

"Master Roy?" I had walked over to my fathers room a man guarding the door. I had gave a simple nod and he had let me pass.

"Sleeping." I walked over kneeling beside his bed. Watching as his chest would slowly rise then fall. A steady breathe escaping from my fathers parted lips. I had been leaning farther and farther in before my lips nearly connected with my fathers.

I jerked away. I had started fighting with myself. My father means so much to me that was true, but…what does he mean to me in **this** way? I couldn't say it felt wrong who else knew me better? He raised me so he knows what I like, what I hate, what makes me mad, what makes me happy, and well everything in between. He always took care of me. My Father.

I had leaned in once more, millimeters apart. I froze for a moment pulling back to take another glance at my fathers face. "Still sleeping." I whispered to myself. My heart was beating fast inching closer and closer till our lips had met, incest. I had committed this sin. So how did it feel nothing but right? Why wasn't I filled with guilt?

I had pulled away letting the action sink in. Strawberries. I laughed a bit, strawberries? It seemed a bit feminine but my father loves them. Pulling in close once more even his aroma smelled of the sweet fruit. This wasn't the fruit I was going after, no I had wanted the forbidden one the one only my father had possession of.

My body had moved on its own. For now I could just pretend it wasn't wrong. What I was doing to my father while he slept. I had pushing my lips against my fathers once more this time it had more passion and had been more forceful. Before I knew it I had nearly placed myself atop my father. Figuring there was no doubt he wake up I had pushed my lips harder slipping my tongue into the wet strawberry cavern attempting to take all the flavor my father had to offer.

Just as I expected my fathers eyes shot open I had opened my eyes so I could meet his. I pulled apart our saliva still connecting us together.

He had wiped away the trail of spit now trailing down the side of his mouth. Now I was just waiting for stern words.

"Roy." Was his reply. Was that it?

"W-what about your mother? What would she think?" Oh, that was the problem?

I looked down at my father, "Mother is gone. You told me when I was younger that she wouldn't live long in this universe. You looked so sad and lonely since she passed and you don't feel well and your body is weak and I…I just…"

My fathers face had sported a soft blush. "It may not be the right time to say this but I still wasn't done."

(((hehe My turn)))

"mhhhh!" I moaned into my fathers mouth, hands trailing down the slender body of my father.

"Royyy…"

moans came from the elder swordsman as I started to grind my hips into his.

'Our clothes are in the way, maybe we should take them off~?" I had already slid the soft white tights down his thighs and onto the floor.

I moved my head up farther and began to suck on the crevasses of his neck lower and lower throwing off the iconic blue tunic and the shirt underneath.

Down to the soft pink buds taking one into my mouth AaaHHAa" his moans became loud before dropping down to his normal pitch, "Ahhhaaah…Roooyyy" His eyes were closed tight head thrown to the side.

If I didn't know any better it would look as if my father could out cute a girl. The way his body squirmed and his moaning; I loved it all.

"AhHAAHH" Flicking the sensitive flesh in my mouth teasing the other pinching and rubbing against my thumb.

"mmmmh" I pulled back wiping the saliva dripping down my mouth a devious smirk forming looking down at my father before stripping down my clothes.

Sitting atop my father pushing my ass against his groin for an ecstatic moan escaping his soft lips of his taking this opportunity to slip my tongue inside.

A light giggle was placed into the kiss. I never guessed I would end up doing something like this to my own father much less him doing these things back on me.

I slowly lowered my hand stopping to tease his other nipple along the was trailing past his navel and passed in suspense before slipping my hand into the soft blue fabric; The only think keeping me from what I wanted.

"EH!" I jumped and looked up at the older red head in question. "Your not even hard at all!" I pouted crossing my arms after pulling my hand back out.

"hahaha, Roy It's going to take more then that." He leaned up moving his lips millimeters from mine.

"I guess your turning into a spoiled child." He laughed turning me over so that he was on top. "Hey!" I grabbed his shoulders in protest. Struggling to move to the position before.

My father reenacting what happened moments before leaving a wet trail of kisses and saliva from my neck down to my nipples. Only for just a moment before trailing father down. Moaning in protest he didn't stop for a bit longer.

I closed my eyes tight, the suspense killing me. Why did he have to be 10 times better at this then me.

Then I heard my father chuckle a bit before stroking me through my underwear. "Your so hard and your underwear is all wet. This all it takes Roy?"

I blushed turning away but couldn't think of anything to say in protest. "AhhhaaHHH" I started moaning before the feelings slowly came to a stop watching as my father slipped of my dark blue briefs seeing how hard I really was.

…And how pre-cum soaked my underwear had been. Blushing harder, 'I…It looked like I came already!' embarrassed placing my had at my mouth not knowing what to say. Before I could my father lowered his head spreading my legs wide sucking at the base of my hard and obviously wet member before taking it in all at once.

"AHHHahhHH" I threw my head back. It wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. A gigantic difference from pumping myself during the latest of night thinking about moments like this.

Sucking hard had the tip before licking and sucking back down twisting and caressing my member with his hand.

"AAHHH…Mhhhmm" I grabbed a fist full of my fathers hair wanting him to go deeper and deeper inside moaning was the only way I could stop myself before erratically bucking into the wet hotness inside the depths my fathers mouth. Bobbing his head up and down just watching was almost more of a turn on then the feelings I was getting from this.

"Ahh...*pant* *Pant* MmmmhHHH!" my breathing was heavy any my moans had sounded almost like pain. "Ahh…AhHHH….F-father…" I was almost at my limit. My grip on his hair losing my control standing up on my knees and began fucking his mouth.

Moans were coming from both him and I. My erratic thrusts becoming more rough and out of control my father pulling away pushing my dick against me and began stroking furiously till I couldn't take it throwing my head back splashing hot sticky cum all over my torso.

"ahh…hhhh." Falling back on my ass trying to catch my breath. Opening my eyes to see my father moving on top of me.

"Roy were not done yet." He smiled taking the sticky white substance and slicking up his fingers and my eyes opened wide.

"Are you nervous Roy?" His hot breath against my neck. Despite my answer he was going to get his turn either way, shaking my head no as he pushed my knees up to my chest and spreading them wide Eliwood taking in a full view of everything I had to offer.

"Good." A finger thrusting into me sharply moving in a second finger before I even got to adjust to the awkward feeling. Wreathing at the feeling gripping the silky white bed sheets.

"AHH!…ahh! Father!" Thrusting his fingers scissoring me twisting and stretching. I closed my eyes before he had his a spot that made me a bit dizzy. Feeling a hot trail move on my stomach father licking off some of the cum that was still there sliding off the boxers he was wearing slicking up his dick with the rest of the cum on my lower torso. Before the thrusting sensation left my ass looking over to see father pulling his fingers out.

"Dammit! Why right when it gets good?" I grumbled as he began to speak "Lay on your side." "L-like this?" I blushed at the awkward position I was now in as he lifted my leg over his shoulder positioning himself at my entrance. His member was almost double mine in width and longer by a few inches but I guess that was because I'm semi-hard at the moment.

I took a deep breath; his member sliding into me stretching my inner walls. Clenching the sheets tightly tears almost came out. "AhhhHH. Why does it feel bigger once it's inside me!" I complained and my father laughed before asking if I want to stop now.

"I-…no!" I whined, 'When was I this needy for sex?' A few moments past before I ask him to start moving.

Father's moans getting progressively louder with every even thrust he had made. "Faster! Faster!" I whined burying my face in the pillow for asking such a thing.

As soon as the words were said he picked up the pace hitting that amazing spot inside making me yell out his title as 'Father'.

Hitting it again and again I was seeing stars loosing touch with reality. "MhhhHHH….AHHHAahhh! I-I can't stop my hips…" Father moaned barely managing to get the sentence out without groans and grunts getting in the way.

Motioning to stop for just a moment moving off the bed pressing myself into the silky sheets so we were both standing. Pressing my face against the soft white pillows spreading my ass to take the rest of his hot swollen member as far as it could go.

"Fuck me." I had demanded and father obliged pressing himself in farther thrusting his hips harder before realizing I had managed to be back a full length thrusting myself into the mattress.

"Father…AHHhhahaa FATHER!" Father buck his hips harder, faster till they became uneven and out of control as did the moaning and panting. The room becoming so hot and humid sweat had mixed into the cries.

The slippery sloshing sound my ass was making from the friction. "MMMHhhmmmaaaHAHH" I opened my mouth letting out a throaty groan pulling me up my back against his chest his hands moving lower pumping my member with one hand teasing a nipple with the other.

Moaning my name into my ear sucking hard on the crevasse of my neck enough to make a bruise, "I- Ahahahhh..-I lo-aaahhhve mmmhhhH y-you."

With one last thrust the head of his member hitting against the turn off my ass my insides tightening calling out father as I reached my orgasm sticky hot come covering the wooden bed stand before us causing my father to reach his end my ass filled with his semen warming my insides with almost unbearable heat.

I held onto the wooden bed frame to I wouldn't collapse. Father picking me up setting me onto the bed laying beside me.

"I love you father." I turned to face him giving me and exhausted smile in return. "oh!" I sat up looking left and right. "Here." I pulled a blanket over my father. "You were already tired and sleeping before I came in here!" I blushed at the small pun I actually had made.

I moved back off the bed my legs feeling weak and giving out falling back on my ass on the floor. Pulling myself peeking over the side of the bed at my father who looked just about ready to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I questioned crawling back into the bed.

"You did this same thing when you were younger…well except it wasn't for dirty things." We both starting laughing.

My father had soon fallen into sleep. His chest once more with a steady rise and fall, even soft breaths, and a cute feminine physique.

I pulled the covers over myself and etched myself closer to the very man that cared for and raised me all these years.

That's when it really hit me. 'He's my father. I just fucked with my dad.'

…oh well…

* * *

><p>Authors Note- Not bad? Maybe. Well I actually am thinking of writing a Two-shot of this, hmm...<p>

Got any ideas for a nice Fire Emblem yaoi? Let me hone my skillz and entertain you as well~ Any FE is fine!

I love Fire Emblem~~~


End file.
